


[PODFIC] A Day In The Life by The_Magic_Rat

by lunatique



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, simulpod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.Done for Simulpod Challenge for Voiceteams 2020, Team Chartreuse.Other simulpods of this by akikotree, secretsofluftnarp and Compassrose
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] A Day In The Life by The_Magic_Rat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



> Other podfics of this fic:   
> [By SecretofLuftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028486)   
> [By Akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016096)  
> [By Compassrose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034390)

LENGHT: 6:19 mins | SIZE: 6mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/day%20in%20the%20life_GOcottagefic.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D


End file.
